


A Percy Point of View

by Lanesy



Series: Red Wood Divergence AU [5]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Snippets from the life of one "Percival King".
Series: Red Wood Divergence AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581829
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	A Percy Point of View

Light brown patches of dirt with the occasional clump of near dead grass surrounding a log cabin that supposedly her great grandfather built, these are the images of Percy's childhood home. Giggling children and grumbling stomachs echoed against the walls.

While Percy's sisters played with hand stitched dolls and her brother with match cars, while she still played with building blocks. Percy vaguely recalls her parents taking her to the doctors a few times and how they asked her about her toys instead of hitting her knees with the little hammer. A few months later her parents got her a construction set for her birthday. Several of the pieces were obviously missing like the little people, but that didn't faze Percy. She'd constantly build towers and castles in her free time, she was plenty satisfied with that.

In hindsight, Percy being Inscribed was obvious.

Percy remembers her first summoned tower fondly, even if her parents felt otherwise. It was roughly the size of herself and composed of little pebbles and pine needles. Her freckled face giggled as little sparks were emitted from the construct. Within a few seconds, the tower tilted and a bolt of lightning hit the house. No dinner for her that night, that was her punishment. The evening hours were spent looking for wild blueberries in the woods. Percy didn't care that she went to bed hungry that night, she was Inscribed, the only one in her family, she was special like her parents always told her.

Her house didn't have a dictionary or thesaurus or any books really, so Percy would often spend her school lunches hunched up in the library combing over every word. It took her several weeks until she got to the 'P's and then glanced upon it. “Parapet”. Something inside Percy's head clicked, to this day she cant think of a better description of it, when she spoke it out loud, perhaps her voice was a little too loud since the librarian hushed the blond haired child.

Determination doubled from Percy's epiphany, she began summoning towers on a daily basis until she fell on the ground. Soon new structures with different effects appeared. Every single one of them would fall over shortly after it sprang and would invariably damage something. Eventually Percy learned better. Hours where spent researching weird and foreign foraging techniques and her practice sessions where moved to the woods. Still, some nights Percy wouldn't get any dinner and neither would her parents. Weeks passed and she grew hungrier. Her diet expanded and expanded as less and less traditional foods were available to Percy. Months passed and she went from the tallest of her peers to average height. By the end of middle school, the blonde child was nick named “Goat Girl” after she ate a tin can of beans for lunch one day, metal and wrapper included. Percy shrugged it off, it was a good source of iron at least and her fellow students started to talk to her more, even if most of them were just bullying her, it was nice to pretend she had some friends.

  
Tenth grade was the first time she was asked out. He was a decent looking lad about a year older than her. Percy didn't know a lot about him but the other girls in her class encouraged her to say yes, so she did. Feelings grew over time like she was promised by her peers, but not in the way they were prophesied. She liked being close to him, talking to him and the way he smiled, and was oddly flustered kisses and embraces. Feelings didn't blossom in certain places and she never had certain desires. Everyone kept telling her they would come in time, she just needed to be patient and dive a little deeper. So she did.

Percy didn't feel any different after the act was done. While some parts did feel physically pleasing, it almost felt mentally hollow. Of course she was glad that he was happy and that made it worthwhile, but was not happy for herself. Hardly anything changed on Percy's half of the relationship.

They broke up a month later.

Upon consulting her parents about a lack of sexual feelings, Percy was told that she just needed to find the right person. A few dates with a few other young men resulting in similar results as the first. The second consultation with her parents lead to the suggestion that perhaps Percy was of the “Sapphic Persuasion”. Courting girls didn't create a single new emotion for Percy. It was still nice though and Percy remembers those evenings fondly.

A few years later, Percy heard the word 'asexual' uttered at the Police Academy. It was like having a second Epiphany.


End file.
